Harold Andrews
Name Superintendent Harold Andrews is the warden of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit in the film Alien 3. He believes Ripley's presence will cause disruption amongst the inmates and attempts to control the rumors surrounding her and the creature. He rejects her claims about the existence of such a creature, only to be killed by the Alien in the Mess Hall as they discusses what they should do with Golic. Andrews was one of three custodian at Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit along with Aaron and Clemens. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien 3 (film) Features Wears a green/grey jacket, grey/brown trousers and gloves. Interactions Ripley is warned by the prison warden, Harold Andrews, that her presence among them may have extremely disruptive effects. Suspicious of what caused the escape pod to jettison and what killed her companions, Ripley requests that Clemens perform an autopsy on Newt. She fears that Newt may be carrying an Alien embryo in her body, though she does not share this information. Despite protests from the warden and his assistant, Ripley recovers and reactivates the damaged android Bishop, who confirms that there was an Alien on the Sulaco and it came with them to Fiorina in the escape pod. She then informs Andrews of her previous encounters with the Aliens and suggests everyone work together to hunt it down and kill it. Andrews does not believe her story and explains that the facility has no weapons. Their only hope of protection is the rescue ship being sent for Ripley by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Back in the prison infirmary, while talking to Ripley about the situation, Clemens is killed by the Alien, but when it is about to attack Ripley, it suddenly pauses, then retreats, mysteriously sparing her life. She runs to the mess hall to warn the others, only to see the Alien kill the warden. Continuity Harold Andrews' character is played by Brian Glover. Andrews is killed by the Alien in the Mess Hall as he discusses what they should do with Golic when he returns with blood covered clothing and without Boggs and Raines when they went to search the tunnels. On-set Andrews' bomber jacket and dog tags were new when filming but the trouser had been distressed for production like the other actor's and featured the Weyland-Yutani insignia on the back and tags. Production Brian Glover as Harold Andrews, the prison warden. He believes Ripley's presence will cause disruption amongst the inmates and attempts to control the rumors surrounding her and the creature. He rejects her claims about the existence of such a creature, only to be killed by it. Post Production A number of inmates costumes were reused in other productions like Demolition Man and later were made available for sale. Timeline The film Alien 3 is set after the film Aliens and because shortly afterwards as they escape a fire occurs aboard the Sulaco with Ripley's, Hicks', Newt's and Bishop's stasis units being ejected into the EEV. See also References Citations Alien 3 (film) Footnotes Category:Info Category:Alien 3